Morning Musume Concerts
|imagewidth = 240px }}This is a list of Morning Musume concerts and events since 1999. Morning Musume Concerts Concert Tours *1999 Morning Musume '99 Memory Seishun no Hikari Tour (Fukuda Asuka's graduation) *1999 Morning Musume Summer Event '99 *1999 Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 *2000 Morning Musume SPRING CONCERT TOUR 2000 Dancing Love Site (Ichii Sayaka's graduation) *2000 Morning Musume Summer Tour 2000 *2000 Morning Musume Autumn Tour 2000 *2001 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2001 "Live Revolution Haru" (Nakazawa Yuko's graduation) *2001 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2001 "Live Revolution Natsu" *2001 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2001 "Live Revolution Aki" *2002 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" *2002 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Natsu "LOVE IS ALIVE!" (Goto Maki's graduation) *2002 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Aki "LOVE IS ALIVE!" *2003 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" (Yasuda Kei's graduation) *2003 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *2004 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *2004 Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *2005 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ (Ishikawa Rika's graduation) *2005 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *2006 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *2006 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *2007 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ (Yoshizawa Hitomi's graduation) *2007 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *2008 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *2008 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *2009 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *2009 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ (Kusumi Koharu's graduation) *2010 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *2010 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ (Kamei Eri, Junjun, Linlin's graduation) *2011 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *2011 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~(Takahashi Ai's graduation) *2012 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special (Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika's graduation) *2012 Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *2013 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Tanaka Reina's graduation) *2013 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *2014 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *2014 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Michishige Sayumi's graduation) *2015 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *2015 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *2016 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ (Suzuki Kanon's graduation) *2016 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *2017 Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *2017 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (Kudo Haruka's graduation) *2018 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (Ogata Haruna's graduation) *2018 Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ (Iikubo Haruna's graduation) *2019 Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *2019 Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ *2020 Morning Musume '20 Concert Tour Haru ~MOMM~ One-Day Concerts *1999 KANSAI WALKER 5th ANNIVERSARY Jay-Land Shuffle presents Morning Musume Endless Summer Live *2001 GREEN LIVE *2009 Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *2019 Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY Naruchika Tours *2013 Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *2014 Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *2016 Naruchika Morning Musume '16 *2017 Naruchika Morning Musume '17 Dinner Shows *2019 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show "Happy Night" *2020 Morning Musume '20 Dinner Show "Happy Night" Overseas Concerts *1998 Asia Live Dream in Shanghai (Shanghai, China) *2008 Zǎo Ān Shào Nǚ Zǔ 2008 Concert Tour in Taiwan (Taipei, Taiwan) *2008 Morning Musume 10th Anniversary Live TOUR IN KOREA 2008 (Seoul, South Korea) *2008 "Fànggē Shìbó" Zǎo Ān Shào Nǚ Zǔ Shànghǎi Yǎnchàng Huì (Shanghai, China) *2009 Morning Musume in Concert at Anime Expo 2009 (Los Angeles, United States) *2010 Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 (Paris, France) *2014 Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York (New York City, United States) *2016 Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston (Houston, United States) *2016 Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei (Taipei, Taiwan) *2017 Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong (Hong Kong) *2018 MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City (Mexico City, Mexico) TV Lives *2012.07.24 Odaiba Shintairiku Mezamashi Live 2012 *2013.09.10 Odaiba Shintairiku Mezamashi Live 2013 *2014.07.30 Odaiba Shintairiku Mezamashi Live 2014 Morning Musume Events Fanclub Tours *2003 Morning Musume Fanclub Tour in Hawaii 2003 *2004 Morning Musume Fanclub Tour in Hawaii 2004 *2005 Morning Musume Fanclub Tour in Hong Kong 2005 *2007 Morning Musume 10 Shuunen Kinen in Hawaii *2008 Morning Musume HAWAII Tour 2008 ~Aloha to You~ *2010 Morning Musume Fanclub Tour in HAWAII 2010 *2011 Morning Musume Fanclub Tour in HAWAII 2011 *2012 Morning Musume Fanclub Tour in HAWAII 2012 summer *2014 Morning Musume '14 Fanclub Tour in HAWAII ~Me ka aloha pumehana!!~ Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda. *2004 Morning Musume "Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda." Bunkasai 2004 *2005 Morning Musume "Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda." Bunkasai 2005 in Yokohama *2006 Morning Musume "Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda." Bunkasai 2006 in Yokohama *2007 Morning Musume "Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda." Bunkasai 2007 in Yokohama Fanclub Events *2010 Morning Musume FC Event 2010.2 ~Morning Labo!~ *2011 Morning Musume FC Event 2011.2 ~Morning Labo! II~ *2012 Morning Musume FC Event 2012 WINTER ~Morning Labo! III~ *2013 Morning Musume FC Event 2013 WINTER ~Morning Labo! IV~ *2013 Hello! Project FC Event 2013 ~Hello! Xmas Days♥~ Morning Musume *2014 Morning Musume '14 FC Event ~Premoni~ *2014 Hello! Project FC Event 2014 ~Hello! Xmas Days2♥~ Morning Musume '14 *2015 Morning Musume '15 FC Event ~13nin Gakari no Christmas~ *2017 Morning Musume '17 Christmas FC Event ~Premoni 2~ *2018 Morning Musume '18 FC Event ~Kessei Kinen Premoni Dai Kanshasai! 22 Nenme mo Ikimasshoi!~ *2018 Morning Musume '18 FC Event ~Premoni Christmas Kai~ *2019 Morning Musume '19 FC Event ~Premoni Christmas Kai~ Joint Events *2016 Morning Musume '16×ANGERME FC Event "Gachi☆Kira Christmas Sen" (with ANGERME) Concerts Participated In Hello! Project Other *2012 Dream Morning Musume Special Live 2012 *2015 Berryz Koubou Matsuri *2017 ℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ (opening act) *2017 Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ (opening act) *2016 MU:CON LIVE AMN Big Concert at DMC Festival 2016 *2018 Anisong World Matsuri at Anime NYC 2018 Events Participated In SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement *2013 Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *2013 Forest For Rest ~Satoyama・Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *2014 Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *2014 Forest For Rest ~Satoyama・Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai *2015 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *2015 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest *2016 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *2017 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *2018 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 *2018 SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Nyaozane Matsuri in Kumagaya *2019 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 Overseas Conventions *2009 Anime Expo 2009 (Los Angeles, United States) *2010 Japan Expo 2010 (Paris, France) *2016 Anime Matsuri 2016 (Houston, United States) *2018 Anime NYC 2018 (New York City, United States) cs:Koncerty Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:Morning Musume Events Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In